


Summer Nights in your Arms

by DKShakespeare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I am Supercorp Trash, Kissing Booths, Pink elephant, Relationship(s), Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare
Summary: Kara and Alex spend an evening at a carnival in Midvale. Who should the women meet but a couple of beautiful L-Corp ladies? A kissing booth never sounded like a better idea.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 33
Kudos: 311





	Summer Nights in your Arms

It was one of those nights. The kind of night that no matter what your pick of music is, has a song written about it. One of those summer nights where the light breeze whispers promises of destiny as it winds through trees and over fields of tall grass.

A perfect night.

Kara Danvers' kind of night.

"Come on, Alex!" She shouted, bouncing forward but always keeping pace with her older sister. 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," the redhead grumbled. 

Kara pushed the edge of her glasses up. A nervous tic she'd developed at a young age.

"You may be old and wise as you near thirty, but no one is too old for a carnival," she said, sagely. With a pout, she pulled Alex's arm forward until she was rewarded with a reluctant smile.

"Fine. You win."

"Of course I do," Kara retorted, her blonde head nodding with the elated shaking of her body.

Excited screams and chirpy music grew louder as they walked arm in arm over the rugged dirt parking lot. Midvale didn't have a lot in the way of high brow entertainment, but it could throw a carnival like nowhere else. 

Kara was glad they had chosen this particular weekend to visit Eliza. As happy as their mother had been to have them home, she had cooked a fully stocked meal for them and promptly threw them out of the house to "have some small town fun". Alex was reticent but Kara had easily dragged her from the house.

"Funnel cake, Alex! We've got to get some! And nachos! And oh! Cotton candy!"

"We just ate one of mom's famous grandiose meals. The kind she learned to make and nearly bankrupted the family, for you, I might add, and you're hungry again?" Alex scoffed.

"She did not," Kara muttered sullenly and Alex felt bad. 

"Well, not the bankrupt part," Alex said, ruffling her sister's hair.

"You're so mean," Kara whined before giving in with a laugh.

"You love me," Alex grinned, "now let's get something on a stick."

And just like that, Kara's mood was back to her sunny self.

Couples and groups roamed through the bright neon lights causing shadows to eek across the grass. The rumbling of mechanics only overshadowed by shrieks of joy and the Danvers sisters took it all in with sugary grins. 

"Come on. I want to kick your ass at that shooting game," Alex joked around her last mouthful of funnel cake while swiping a bit of powdered sugar from her sister's nose. The blonde's eyes crossed trying to see if there was more and Alex shook her head, muttering, "Ridiculous."

"Fine. Then I get to beat you at the strength game."

"Well, that's just not fair, Miss Super-Alien."

"Neither are you, Miss Secret Agent Woman."

"Argh. Okay, but only because we're donating any toys we win to the children's hospital."

"Done."

And that's how they walked away with armloads of stuffed animals and two very awestruck-looking carnival workers.

"They definitely didn't see us coming," Kara giggled, juggling the giant neon pink elephant in one arm to throw up a high five.

"Danvers sisters for the win!"

"Hey, is that-?" Kara started, dropping her hand.

"What? Who?"

"Lena Luthor," she replied, pointing. 

"No way, where?"

Alex followed Kara's finger. Sure enough, obsidian hair framing alabaster skin and dark ruby lips. It was Lena Luthor alright. Even the black ripped jeans and white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves couldn't hide the billionaire CEO. She might have looked out of place but for the exuberant laughter that erupted from her, softening the sharp jawline.  
"You've met her a few times, right?" Alex asked.

"I've covered a couple of press conferences and I kinda, maybe saved her once when her helicopter was crashing."

"Kara, why are you blushing? What about that would make you blush? You're a hero, you save a lot of people, even tech billionaires."

"I'm not blushing," Kara hurried to defend. Alex raised her eyebrow. "I'm not!"

"Uh huh. I'm sure."

Kara took this opportunity to lightly slug her sister in the arm, causing Alex to wince and drop her prizes. Bending over to pick them up, Alex said, "I wonder what she's doing here?"

"Manning the kissing booth, like I told her not to," a voice piped up from behind them. 

Alex immediately reached for her gun, which was not on her hip, per Kara's fun-time request. She was seriously regretting giving in until she got a good look at the person behind the voice. Tall and lithe, with caramel tan skin, the woman had Alex's mouth drying more and more by the second. Kara recovered first, always one to make a new friend. 

"You know Lena Luthor?" Or perhaps just get new info on the beautiful CEO, Alex amended in her mind. 

"I'm her CFO and friend. Samantha Arias," she said holding out a hand to shake. "You can call me Sam."

They shook hands and Alex felt something at the contact. Not a spark like those silly romcoms Kara always made her watch, but warmth flooding through her.

"And who might you be who is so interested in my best friend?"

"Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers. She's Kara Danvers and I'm Alex Danvers. Yep, that's us. The Danvers sisters. Oh, and I'm not interested in Lena Luthor, but my sister, she's Kara, she's super interested. I mean-" Kara took that opportunity to elbow her sister in the abdomen to get her to stop her truly epic and embarrassing ramble. 

"Well," Sam said, cocking her head to consider the sisters, particularly Alex, "let's not keep Lena waiting. She'll be thrilled to know she has a fan."

"Oh, that's okay-"

"There's no need-"

"Nonsense," Sam assured, "I was just about to grab my daughter and head back over there. I'll lead you right to her."

The Danvers looked at each other. Did that sound ominous? One asked silently. Definitely, replied the other, with a shrug.

"Lead the way," said Kara, always ready to jump into danger. 

"Good. And here comes Ruby." And just like that, Sam was accosted by an 11 year-old ball of energy jumping down off of a spinning ride. 

"Mom! That was so fun! Can I go on it again? Will you come with me this time?" The young girl bounced around enthusiastically, her excitement enough to rival Kara's. 

"First of all, it will be another thousand years before I get near one of those things, and you know it. Second of all, we have a quick errand to run before you can go on any more rides."

The girl's interests were piqued and she finally noticed the two strangers her mother had been talking to. 

"These two ladies want to meet your Aunt Lena, so we're heading to the Kissing Booth first."

Alex tried really hard to keep from facepalming while Kara just drowned in her blushing and stared at the ground. Some superhero she was, Kara thought. 

Ruby looked between Kara and her mom and understood the game plan, but who was the other woman? She was pretty and just her mom's type if Sam would ever cop to having a type. 

"I'm Alex and this is my sister Kara. It's nice to meet you, Ruby," Alex said, coming to her senses and leaning down to shake hands with the girl. It wasn't condescending like most adults and Ruby liked her immediately. Kara waved with a huge, earth-shattering grin. Oh, Ruby is all in and plastered a wide smile on her face. 

"Let's go. We'll be quick, I promise."

"Okay, Mom."

The quartet walked over to the kissing booth. The line had just a few people, mostly teenage boys who looked a little too eager. Kara's nerves grew with each step forward. The Luthor was even more beautiful close up. Kara started to figit, her hands wringing together. 

"Mom, I don't feel so good," Ruby said, suddenly breaking the tension threatening to send Kara into space. 

Sam placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and looked her in the face. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

"My stomach doesn't feel good."

"Okay, why don't we take you to sit down for a bit?"

"I'll go with you," Alex offered, worry in her voice for the little girl.

"Oh, that's alright. You should stay here."

"It's cool. Kara will be fine. Besides, I'm a doctor," she said with a smile. Sam smiled right back and nodded, clearly pleased. 

"Here, take these tickets. That should buy you a few minutes with her," Sam said, thrusting a handful of tickets at Kara with barely a glance.

"But-" Kara started to protest before Alex gave her a pleading look and she just dropped her head in agreement. "Yeah, you guys go, I'll be fine. It's only meeting Lena Luthor," she muttered as the trio wandered off to find a comfortable bench. Alex had already forgotten her as she focused on Sam, talking about all the ways that the spinning rides were evil and should be banned. Ruby, however, threw a knowing smirk back at Kara. Her jaw dropped. Sneaky kid. 

"Ahem," a voice cleared their throat behind her and she turned to see a giant space had opened up and now it was just her and Lena Luthor, facing each other. Kara stared at her, startled and a little breathless. 

"Are you in line for this booth?" Lena asked, nervously. Kara jumped at the sound of her voice. She could never find the words to describe what it did to her, but she liked it. 

"Oh! Um, yes?"

"Is that a question?"

"No?"

"Okay." Lena laughed. Kara melted. "So, should we?"

"Oh. Oh!" Kara shoved the pile of tickets onto the counter. Lena jerked back in surprise as they spilled to the ground. 

"Wow, okay. This is . . . this is a lot."

Kara blushed, realizing what it looked like. 

"No, see, my sister, Alex, who is my sister, and I met Sam Arias and she found out I wanted to meet you so she was bringing us over, but then Ruby, her daughter, was feeling sick so they took Ruby to sit down and Sam just handed me these. It's not to, you know," Kara bit her lips together to try and stop herself from saying anything else. It only barely worked as she nervously played with her glasses with one hand and nearly squeezed the stuffing from the elephant with the other. Lena cocked an eyebrow and gave her an infuriatingly sexy smirk. 

"Why would you want to meet me?"

"Well, I'm a reporter in National City and I've been to a few of your press conferences," she started but trailed off when she noticed Lena immediately close off. Her face became marble and she crossed her arms. 

"A reporter, huh?"

"No! Not like that! I'm not here to try and get an interview. I just admire the work you do and when I saw you, I was wondering why you were at a carnival in Midvale."

Lena softened at that. "I'm here looking into our Midvale plant and while I was here decided to host a little carnival to help raise money for the hospital."

"You? You're hosting this?"

"Well, on paper, it's L-Corp but I didn't want to put too much corporate into what should be a fun night."

"It's definitely fun but what made you decide to man to Kissing Booth?"

Lena leaned over the counter and stared intensely into Kara's eyes. "Hoping to find true love."

Kara gulped.

"Just kidding," the brunette laughed. "It seemed like an amusing moneymaker. Get the chance to kiss a Luthor. It's been quite popular." Again with the smirk. 

"I'll bet," Kara chuckled. 

"By the way, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Nope, not at all. Never before. Maybe you just saw me in the crowds of press."

"Huh," Lena said, thoughtfully, "that must be it, I guess. Well, shall I make it worth your while or did you want to continue your interview?"

"It wasn't an interview," Kara yelped before catching on to what Lena was inferring. "I-you-I, um okay. It's for a good cause." 

She set down the elephant, patting its head for good measure. 

Lena nodded, an amused smile playing on her lips. Her lips, oh her lips. Now Kara couldn't look away from them. They looked so soft, despite hours of kissing strangers. If Kara could have broken into a sweat, she would have because the moment of truth had arrived. 

Placing two hands on the counter, Kara leaned forward. After a moment's hesitation, Lena did the same. How many infinities can pass in a moment? Their lips met and the universe exploded. Stars, fireworks, birds, whatever you're supposed to see, Kara felt each one behind her eyelids at the pure brush of her lips against Lena's. She was back on Krypton, sitting at ease on her balcony watching the red sun dip lower in the sky, her heart warmed by the comfort of home. Nothing could reach her here. 

"Wow." The physical connection was broken but Kara could still feel it on her lips. Hazy jade eyes opened before her to reveal galaxies and Kara stared in wonder. No planet or depth of space could ever compare to the nebulae swirling in Lena Luthor's eyes.

"That was-" the CEO was at a loss for words. Amazing didn't seem to fully encompass whatever that kiss was. 

"New," Kara supplied, gazing at the brunette, their faces still close enough to feel each other's breath. 

Lena smiled slowly. "Yes. New." 

"Definitely worth a few tickets," Kara chuckled lightly. 

"I think you've got a few more," Lena replied with her own soft smile. 

"Good to know." Kara leaned in again, bringing her hand up to cup Lena's cheek. The CEO gave a sigh as once again they were shoved into their own pocket universe of sparkling happiness. 

"Wow, what do I get if I just plunk down a check?" An irritating voice popped up behind them. Kara jerked away from Lena to turn toward the smirking man standing just behind her. 

Perfectly coiffed dark hair and an obnoxious tilt to his mouth had Kara wishing she could punch the man before her and not just because he interrupted their perfect moment. 

"The knowledge of a good deed done, Maxwell."

"I'm sure you can do better than that, Lena." He winked at her and Kara's nostrils flared at this daredevil of stupidity. 

Lena sighed, aggravated that a perfect moment, one of the few in her life, was being spoiled by this gloating, obnoxious jerk. 

"Write your check, Maxwell, and be on your way."

"Don't be like that, Lena. I can write a check that should make both of you happy," he leered, his pinched face raking over the two women. 

Aaaaand Kara was done. 

"The lady asked you to be on your merry way," she said, channeling a bit of Supergirl. Just enough to make sure he knew not to play any further. 

"Ooh, feisty. I like that."

"And yet, you aren't leaving," said an irate Sam as she, Alex, and Ruby slid up next to Kara. Alex once again looked like she wished she had her gun strapped to her hip. Ruby's arms were crossed, lips pursed in imitation of her mother.

"Lena, give me a call when you're back in the city. We'll schedule a meeting. Bring your friend."

"Not a chance, Maxwell," Lena called to his fleeting back. He simply gave a small wave and disappeared into the crowd. 

"What a-a jerk!" Kara cried when it was just the five of them. Lena looked at her surprised and regarded her with a soft, fond smile. 

"He is that and more."

"You guys doing okay," Alex asked. The response she got were two adult women blushing to their ears.

"Oh, that means more than okay."

"Shut up, Sam." Lena grumbled, not quite looking anyone in the eye, least of all Kara. Their shy shared glances tipped off the other three.

"Well, Ruby is feeling better," Sam said with a short clap, "so we're going to wander around, leave you two to whatever this is." She waved a hand toward the embarrassed duo. 

"I'm going to kill you, Sam."

"No, you won't."

"I'm a Luthor, I have my ways!"

"Uh huh. Have fu-un!"

"What are best friends for," Lena growled. Kara blinked rapidly. "Sorry about her."

"Hey, that was my sister that just abandoned me without a word, so, no worries." 

"Oh, well, now I feel better." They chuckled together at the people in their lives who were bound and determined to embarrass them to no end. 

Lena glanced down at her watch.

"Sorry, you probably have things to do. Important things," Kara said, moving to pick up the elephant and leave the CEO alone. 

"Not unless you count sticking around here until Maxwell Lord shows up again, which I do not count as either important nor desirable in the least."

Kara blanched at the thought. He really was horrible. 

"In fact," she continued, "I could use a break. If . . . maybe . . . you'd care to join me?"

"I mean, yeah, of course!" Kara's enthusiasm broke sound barriers and she slapped a hand over her mouth. 

"Good." Lena stepped out from around the booth and held out her hand for Kara to take. Lena's hand was warm and soft despite calloused fingertips. Kara shyly ducked her head, reveling that their hands fit together so seamlessly. Made to fit together, her heart said. Without thinking, Kara ran her thumb over Lena's knuckles and it was Lena's turn to shyly glance away. 

"We might have skipped a few steps but can I learn the name of my defending hero?"

"Oh, um, Kara, um Kara Danvers," she croaked. Rao, she never had this much trouble saying her name.

"Kara Danvers, reporter extraordinaire and defender of women from scumbags."

"At your service, Miss Luthor."

"Please, Lena. Like I said, we may have skipped a few steps but one of them is definitely the right to call me by my first name."

"Okay . . . Lena."

"Good, now that that's out of the way, can I interest you in a stroll around the games? There seems to be quite a lot of excitement in that direction."

"Lead on," Kara said, her hand gripping Lena's tightly in affection. 

"Good. Come on." She pulled the blonde back into the thick of it, laughing when Kara had to run back for the elephant. Without speaking, their hands found each other again and it sent a thrilling feeling through Kara. 

"So, which game is your favorite?" Lena asked. Kara shrugged.

"They're all fun."

"How did you get Pinky here?"

Kara scoffed, "His name is not Pinky."

Lena laughed at the disgruntled expression on Kara's face. "What's his name then?"

Kara struggled to think of something better than Pinky but all she came up with was-

"Kal."

"Kal?"

"Yup, Kal." Her cousin would love that. Luckily, there was no way he'd ever find out. 

"Okay, well, how'd you get Kal?"

"The hammer strength game," Kara mumbled. She was sunk and she knew it.

"You won a prize nearly as big as you are at the hammer game?" Lena asked, incredulously. Kara nodded, embarrassed. "Oh, this I have to see." 

She grinned and then faltered. "Unless you don't want to."

"Oh no, I can." She couldn't say that she had nearly broken the bell last time and the guy running it hadn't been too happy with her. "Let's go."

The grizzled man at the game groaned when he saw Kara coming, this time with a different woman in tow. Lena raised an eyebrow at the reaction but couldn't help an amused chuckle. 

"You aren't going to break it, are you?" He asked, warily.

"No, nope. All tuckered out from last time," Kara lied and pretended to stretch her muscles with a groan. 

"Kara, don't hurt yourself."

"No, Lena, it's no big deal. One quick hit and we'll check out the rest."

"If you insist," Lena said, reluctantly letting go of Kara's hand to watch her step forward and grab the over-sized mallet. 

Kara made a bit of a show pretending to struggle under the weight before getting it over her head and exerting the tiniest bit of strength to bring it down. A clang rang out over the fairgrounds as the bell shook with excessive force. The carnival worker groaned again.

"You said you wouldn't break it," he grumbled. 

"I didn't!" Kara insisted with a yelp. More grumbling followed but Kara couldn't hear it over the sound of Lena rushing to give her an enormous hug. This, of course, left her a stuttering mess and Lena jumped back unsure if she'd gone too far. She wasn't sure what came over her. Just the need to feel Kara in her arms. Kara blushed, adjusting her glasses.

"Pick your prize." The and please never come back went unspoken. Kara gestured for Lena to pick something. She wavered, mulling them all over.

"It's got to be the Super Dog." The man handed her the giant golden retriever outfitted in red and blue to look like Earth's mightiest heroes. 

"Wh-Why that one?"

"I just think it's appropriate," Lena replied with a smirk.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Kara thought about it a moment. "How about Krypto?"

"Interesting. What made you think of that?"

"He just looks like a Krypto to me. Plus, the Supers are from Krypton and he's dressed like them. I just think it's appropriate." Kara's face cracked wide with a teasing grin. 

"Krypto, it is."

"Want to try and win a fish?"

"Are you asking me to co-parent a pet with you, Miss Danvers?" Kara began sputtering. "Because I'm alright with that."

Lena laughed at the gawking blonde whose brain was currently malfunctioning. 

"Relax, Kara, I'm just kidding. I'm happy to win a fish with you," she said, pulling Kara along.

Despite their best efforts, the fish eluded them. They did manage to make their way through several other games and win a few more small prizes. 

"How about a ride?" Kara eventually asked, growing bolder with each second their hands were linked. 

"I don't do spinny things," Lena responded seriously. 

"Funny. That exactly what Sam said."

"One of the many reason why we are friends."

"Mini coaster?"

"I think that's just for kids."

"Bu-"

"Not the kids at heart," Lena interrupted. 

"Aw," whined Kara. She looked around to see if- ah ha!

"Ferris wheel."

"Ah. About that. Heights and I? Not compatible."

"Come on, Lena, please. I promise I would never let you fall."

"I bet you wouldn't," Lena said, contemplating. "Fine, but you have to distract me at the top."

"I, um, I can do that," Kara said, nervously. Lena giggled and they soon found themselves being sat in a wobbly bucket that Lena was sure was last serviced in the 80's. She was such a sap. A sap sitting incredibly close to a beautiful girl who kissed like sunrise, but a sap nonetheless. 

"Are we absolutely positive we have to do this?" She asked, her voice low with fear. Kara put an arm around her. It's not like anything could happen with her here but obviously Lena didn't know that. 

"I've got you." And just like that, Lena wasn't afraid anymore. The bucket lurched forward and Lena felt absolutely secure in Kara's arms, a place she was unaware just how much she needed to be until that moment. Kara danced her fingers idly over Lena's shoulder as they talked about their work and families. Lena didn't have much to contribute on that front but Kara filled the time with adventures of her and Alex, leaving out things like jumping from buildings to fight aliens. 

"She sounds like a great sister."

"Oh, she is."

"Good. Then she'll prove worthy of Sam."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice how they were together?" Lena asked incredulously. 

Kara blushed. "Alex always says I'm too oblivious to notice things like that. I never know when someone is flirting with me."

"Is that so?" Kara nodded. "I'll just have to be obvious about it then."

Kara gulped, her hand flying to her glasses but kept her left arm around Lena, shifting closer.

"Kara." The bucket jerked to a stop near the top. They took a moment to look out over the bright neon lights of the fairgrounds. It seemed so far away from them now. "Kara, I'd very much like to kiss you right now. Is that okay?"

Kara's vigorous nodding was the only answer she got and slowly, ever so slowly, they leaned in to each other just before their lips touched, Lena hesitated once more, giving Kara the chance to pull away. Instead to both of their surprise, Kara surged forward, capturing Lena's lips like gravity pulled them together. Lena was there to catch her and their lips slotted together in perfect unison. Kara marveled at the emotions that welled up in her at that first touch. Lena's kiss was the missing half of her kiss... like they were once one, now reconnected to discover who Kara really was. That young girl staring out over her red planet as the sun warmed her. The woman floating in a cloudless blue sky, taking in the power that a yellow sun granted her. The feeling of right, of being exactly where she was supposed to be, wrapped in safety. She was truly home with Lena's lips on hers. Everything she traveled galaxies for was right here in a rickety Ferris wheel bucket with the gorgeous CEO. Kara whimpered, overwhelmed and Lena pulled back. 

"Mmm. Supergirl indeed."

"W-What?" Kara fumbled, leaning back. The bucket rocked jerkily and Lena put her hands out to steady herself against the bar. With gritted teeth, she closed her eyes for just a moment, willing herself not to panic. Kara, however, was panicking big time. "What do you mean? Why would you say that?"

"Oh, come on," Lena replied when her heart rate was under control. Her heart, she could tell, was a goner but at least its speed could go back to normal. "You can't honestly believe I wouldn't recognize those eyes? You saved me from a helicopter crash and, hello, genius. I'd know those gorgeous baby blues anywhere."

"So, you knew this whole time?"

"Well, the hammer game really nailed it home. That's not something you see everyday." 

"Rao, Alex is gonna kill me," Kara groaned and Lena gave a light chuckle in response. 

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." 

"Thank you."

"Besides, it was pretty hot watching you swing that hammer."

"Oh yeah?" Kara sidled closer and once again wrapped her arms around the brunette. 

"Yeah," Lena purred, sliding a finger under the top button of Kara's shirt to pull her in. 

Kara grinned deviously. "I can do it again."

"Maybe later," and their lips once again met with fiery purpose, tongues gaining admittance while hands roamed over shoulders, entwining in hair, and pulling each other closer.

"Ahem. Cough cough." A voice startled the pair apart as they were so engrossed they hadn't realized the ride had kept on going. They were now at the bottom and Alex, Sam, and Ruby stood waiting for them to jump off the ride. 

"Finally! We've been waiting for you guys forever!"

"What?" Lena asked.

"I had to flash my L-Corp badge to get the guy to leave you at the bottom. We've been waiting for, like, five minutes for you two to come up for air."

"Oh," they said, simultaneously blushing to their ears. "Sorry?"

"No, you're not," Sam replied. 

Lena grinned. "No, I'm not."

"Okay! Can we go now? I'm thoroughly grossed out," Alex cried, shoving a hand over her eyes. 

"Lena, my sister, Alex. Alex, this is Lena."

"Well, duh. Nice to meet you, Lena. Please don't ever make out with my little sister in front of me again."

"No promises and nice to meet you too, Alex."

Alex groaned and Kara hid her face in Lena's shoulder while Ruby and Sam snickered. 

"Okay, well, Lena, we've got to go now. I've got to get this one back to the hotel for bedtime."

"Aw, mom!" Ruby swiped at her mother who's hand rested on her head. Sam just laughed. 

"We should head out, too, so exchange numbers or whatever and let's head back, Kara."

"Alex," Kara hissed. Lena giggled at the embarrassment marking the blonde's face. 

"Here's my card with my personal cell on it. Maybe we can see each other when we're back in the city," Lena said, handing her the card with a kiss on the cheek. Kara's hand came to rest on the spot and she nodded dreamily while Lena, Sam, and Ruby walked off. 

"Don't forget Kal!" Lena called back, pointing to the pink elephant hanging out by the side of the ride.

Kara picked him up and waved.

"You had an eventful evening," Alex commented. Kara lightly smacked her shoulder and Alex laughed through the wince.  
"Shut up, I hear you did, too."

Alex grinned and did a little dance. "I have a da-ate," she gloated in a very un-Alex sort of way. 

"Ha ha! Tell me all about her."

"Yeah, right. Your brain is nothing but Lena right now."

"It's so true!" Kara gushed. 

They spent the rest of the walk back to the car going on and on about their respective girls.

"Kara, why did Lena call that pink thing Kal?"

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever.  
> Hope you like it.  
> I live for praise. Like, literally.  
> 2nd chapter with Alex's story????????


End file.
